Domination
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Put under horror for Bonecrusher's sake. After an eventless patrol a memory makes Bonecrusher remember why he became a Decepticon. Then Megatron reminds him further,


Author's note: Yeah, I've had this idea for months now, I've just been too busy to write it and I had a hard time coming up wi

**Author's note: **Yeah, I've had this idea for months now, I've just been too busy to write it and I had a hard time coming up with a title, if you think I'm very disturbed for writing this, you're probably right.

**Warnings: **Pre-Movieverse, some insight on Bonecrusher's past, and slight mentions of Megatron/Bonecrusher, yes you read that right, and implied MegatronXOptimus

**Disclaimer:** Bonecrusher hates me for this; not that he hasn't always hated me, but now he's threatening to tell the big boys were I live, so owning him and the other TF bots is a no this time. _This_ time; mwahaha.

Domination

Times change quickly, Bonecrusher decided. Or perhaps, not so quickly after the war had started many, _many_ thousands of years ago, and had not yet ceased. Ah, but he remembered so well when it began. Is seems so sudden now, but at the time it was sort of a slow start. First there were arguments, he didn't really care for them, then there were the political debates, next there was the fighting, and then you were either a Decepticon or you were not. And if you weren't a Decepticon, you were destroyed.

Survivors of the first 'cleansing' as some called it, gathered and created a new faction, the Autobots. Strong warriors, Bonecrusher knew, strong enough to hold up a resistance to the tyranny of Megatron, Lord of the Decepticon army. Still there were those whoever who had not chosen a side.

Bonecrusher knew, because for sometime he had been one of them. 'The neutrals'. He hated the title, and often thought back on his time with them in disgust. How could he have been so stupid? Autobots babied the neutrals, trying to win their help in the war, and Decepticons exterminated them. It was mere chance that Bonecrusher was here today.

He leaned against one of the buildings in the alleyway he was patrolling. He shut off his optics and remembered the day he had become a Decepticon.

_Ah, yes, as he recalled a group of them were being chased by the Decepticons, he had seen them all drop, one by one as the Decepticons felled them. Bonecrusher and a few of the others tried to put up a fight, but their pursuers where much stronger than they and it was only a matter of time before he was the only one left leaking energon heavily all over the ground to tired now to try and fight back._

_**"This one sure is strong."**__ He remembered one of them saying, __**"However he's not strong enough, according to Decepticon law he must die!"**_

_**Die, die, die, die, die…**_

_No one wants a slow painful death (Which Decepticons were know for eagerly handing out) and Bonecrusher was not about to let himself be slaughtered like the others. He hated them, always had and was sort of glad that they were gone; but he did not wish to join them so soon. With a sudden new strength he attacked his assailants, starting with the one who had spoken. Caught off guard many of them fell to his brutality. However his strength did not last long and before wiping out even half of them Bonecrusher found himself collapsing to his knees once again._

_**"Why you…!"**__ a survivor cried, __**"GET HIM!"**_

_Bonecrusher winced slightly at the memory; he'd thought it was the end but a new voice stopped the onslaught. __**"No…"**_

_The Decepticons all turned with surprise and fear to the newcomer. Bonecrusher's vision was blurred and he'd had to blink a couple of times to clearly see the figure._

_**"Your designation?"**__ The Decepticon asked._

_Bonecrusher chose not to respond, a mistake on his part a metal flail rammed into his face. He coughed up energon and whimper in shame at his own weakness. __**"Your designation?"**__ The figure repeated._

_"__**B-bone…Cr-crusher**__…" he wheezed, glaring at the mech with pure hatred._

_The flail retracted and the mech chuckled, "__**Bring him with us; we shall make him into a Decepticon."**_

_"__**But Lord Megatron**__," cried one of the others, whom he later learned was the air commander and second-in-command, Starscream, "__**He is a neutral, you orders were**__--"_

_Megatron turned and __**glanced**__ at the mech who had spoken up. A glance. That was all it was. The look alone shut up the loud-mouth and Bonecrusher knew in that instant, he would follow Megatron's every order, not because of some stupid loyalty to him, but fear. Fear of whatever that look had meant. _

Bonecrusher gave a loud sigh. That was many years ago, he still did not know what fear had caused Starscream to shut up, and he did not plan to find out. He stood up straight and continued his patrol.

Nothing. Slag, he hoped he'd find some neutrals to fight, there had been so little action in the last couple of months and he really wanted to get some of his circuits warmed-up incase there was an attack. He heard a noise behind him and his hopes flared that perhaps he hadn't missed his chance after all.

However when he turned around he came face-to-face with, not neutrals, but Autobots. About ten of them had him surrounded. "Go for back up," the leader of the troop commanded, "There might be more of these Decepticreeps."

'Decepticreep', obviously this troop leader was still quite young to use such and immature nickname. However, his teammates nodded and four of them set off to get reinforcements, leavening six behind.

Bad move.

As soon as the other four were out of sight Bonecrusher attacked. He could handle six on his own, but ten might have been a problem. The sudden attack left the Autobots off guard and only three of them had enough time to respond before Bonecrusher exterminated them, leaving the battle with only a few injuries, and minor ones at that.

Bonecrusher was about to leave and return to Kaon having completed his patrol, but another noise behind him stopped him. Metal clashed against metal and Bonecrusher whipped around with his gun ready to shoot the source of the noise. However he lowered his gun instantly when he saw who it was.

"L-lord Megatron." He whimpered in surprise and fear. "S-sir, what's the trouble…?"

The metal clashing had been Megatron clapping his hands together after watching the lower ranked Decepticon tear the Autobot scouts apart. "I _was_ going to warn you about the Autobots," He replied nodding towards their scrapped bodies, "but you did an impressive job of taking care of it."

"T-there are four more," Bonecrusher replied, he tried to keep from shaking but he could feel himself trembling.

"Yes, and I eradicated them myself." He took a step closer, Bonecrusher backed away.

"I-I'll take another look around, th-there might be more of them." He said turning away.

Megatron grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "There are no others, that was it." the leader informed him.

"Th-then I'll just ch-check into the b-base and not bother you, my lord." Bonecrusher retorted desperate to get away from him.

"Bother me?" Megatron grinned, "Many things bother me, solider, but not you." Bonecrusher backed away again as the Decepticon leader stepped towards him, however this time he backed into the wall.

Bonecrusher glared up at his leader, he loathed being trapped. "I must go." He said defiantly, but Megatron seemed bent on keeping him imprisoned between himself and the wall.

"What's that look for?" He growled lowly, Bonecrusher averted his master's gaze trying not to let Megatron know what he felt. However this action only enlightened Megatron, "Ah, I see… you hate me… or…" Bonecrusher's optics flickered with horror, thinking that Megatron might do something terrible and painful to him for this knowledge, Megatron's lips curled into a snake-like smirk, "Do you fear me…?"

Bonecrusher did not respond, but merely looked away again. This time though, Megatron caught his chin and forced his face upward so that their optics met. "Which is it?" Megatron demanded.

"B-both…" Bonecrusher winched waiting for a blow, a raised voice, something that Megatron would do to punish his subordinate for hating him. But nothing happened. Bonecrusher looked at Megatron and saw that the tyrant seemed to be _pleased_ with this answer.

"I see… that is good." Megatron responded, Bonecrusher didn't understand why, but didn't get a chance to question before the Decepticon leader slammed him into the wall behind him and shoved his lips down upon his.

Bonecrusher was surprised, but when he came out of his daze he realized what the tyrant was doing and wanted to beat him off, but fear kept him from doing anything but let the larger, more powerful mech dominate him. He was pushed further into the wall and he half expected it to collapse from the strain of supporting the combined weight of himself and the Decepticon overlord. Bonecrusher was forced to submit (out of fear alone) as the other mech's glossa began to search his mouth. Megatron's kiss came deeper probing, exploring, surveying, and threatening to devour him whole. Perhaps that's what Megatron intended to do. Megatron saw the panic in he younger mech's optics and only grinned.

Bonecrusher stood paralyzed with terror for a few more moments; sure that Megatron was not going to let him go, before his leader actually _did _release him. Bonecrusher didn't dare look away, move, or even think for fear that his leader would see that as course to…to do that again.

Megatron moved closer again, Bonecrusher flinched and shut his optics expecting another kiss, but Megatron's lips moved passed his and over his audio sensor. "Hate me, Bonecrusher." he whispered, "Hate me and fear me. Yes, those are what make you strong…" Bonecrusher kept his optics shut even as Megatron's voice dropped to an even quieter whisper. "You are completely different, but somehow you taste like him…interesting…"

There was a sound. The sound a twisting metal and air blew into his face with great force. When he did open his optics, Megatron had transformed and flown off. Taste like him? Like who? Bonecrusher's first thought was Starscream, but no, that couldn't possibly be correct, his second thoughts were Optimus Prime. The thought made his processor do a back-flip.

Optimus Prime? Their _enemy_? That was probably even more ridiculous than Starscream! But Bonecrusher couldn't shake the feeling that it was right. If it was right though, he was a little insulted that Megatron had _kissed_ him because he 'tasted' like Prime.

"S-slagger…!" Bonecrusher growled being too angry to say anything else. He left the alleyway grumbling, knowing that he'd been dominated by someone he could not get revenge on.

**Author's note: ** Yeah, I actually had this planned for months, so… yeah. Um? How many of you think I'm completely strange now?

**V.E.: **_Bwahaha ha_ Zaerith is a freak; leave your reviews and no flames, lest I decide to do a bit of hunting today.


End file.
